Chokoreeto Csokoládé
by arisa4
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo számára a Valentin nap nem jelentett többet, mint csoki hegyeket, mostanáig. Azonban idén nem csak csokoládét vár. Azt a csokoládét várja, amit a számára legfontosabb személy ad majd neki. GrimmIchi, yaoi, fluff, kézimunka


**Cím:** Chokoreeto (Csokoládé)**  
Írta:** arisa4**  
Műfaj:** Romantikus/Humor**  
Fandom:** Bleach**  
Párosítás:** Grimmjow x Ichigo  
**Korhatár:** R  
**Tartalom:** Kurosaki Ichigo számára a Valentin nap nem jelent többet, mint csoki hegyeket, mostanáig. Azonban idén nem csak csokoládét vár. Azt a csokoládét várja, amit a számára legfontosabb személy ad majd neki. Vajon egy bizonyos espada mennyire jártas az emberi ünnepek terén?  
**Figyelmeztetések:** trágár beszéd, yaoi, kézimunka^^  
**Állapot:** Befejezett

_Ichigo gondolatai_

GrimmIchiGrimmIchiGrimmIchiGrimmIchiGrimmIchiGrimmIchiGrimmIchiGrimmIchiGrimmIchiGrimmIchiGrimmIchiGrimmIchiGrimmIchiGrimmIchiGrimmIchi

**Chokoreeto** ~ Csokoládé

Vegyük február tizennegyedikét, adjunk hozzá egy kis Valentin napot, turbózzuk fel egy csoport őrült fanlányokból álló csoporttal, majd keverjük össze. Az eredmény többféle képpen csomagolt, és ízesített csokoládé. Már csak ezért is megéri fiúnak lenni.

Egyrészről azonban roppant kellemetlen tud lenni, ha egész álló nap mást se teszel, csak kínosan mosolyogsz, azon törve a fejed, hogyan vigyél haza egy kamionnyi édességet.

Ichigo számára ez a Valentin nap is ugyan úgy indult, mint a többi…

- III-CHIII-G…!

Becsapódás.

- ' reggelt – motyogta álmosan a narancssárga hajú shinigami, s szokásához híven faképnél hagyta Keigot.

- Mi ez a durva bánásmód, Ichigo? Csak azért, mert tőlem nem kapsz semmit a mai napon, nem kéne ilyen durvának lenned!

- Mindennap ilyen veled, Asano-san – szólt közbe az éppen belépő Mizuiro. – Jó reggelt, Ichigo.

De válaszolni már nem volt ideje, mert az osztályban máris eléugrott valaki.

- Jó reggelt, Kurosaki-kun, ezt neked készítettem – nyújtott át neki egy szívecskés dobozt.

- A-ah… köszönöm… - motyogta zavartan, azzal begyűjtötte az idei év első termését – Alig várááááá!

Döbbent kiáltására mindenki felé fordult, s megütközve néztek rá. Jelenleg azonban jobban lekötötte a szemközti ablakban integető kékhajú arrancar jelenléte.

_Mi a frászt keres ez itt? És pont ma?!_

- Ta-ta-talán nem tetszik? – kérdezte félénken az előtte toporgó lány.

- Mi? Jaa, d-dehogynem! Csak… meglepődtem…

És nem is járt messze az igazságtól. Azt hitte, az espadának van annyi esze, hogy nem keresi fel őt az iskolában, de minden ilyen idióta húzása után rájött, milyen sokat is vár tőle. Ha a barátai meglátják, nekik végük, s egy kivégzést is felírhat az ajándékai listájára.

Próbált nem tudomást venni Grimmjow jelenlétéről, ami nem ment könnyen, már csak azoktól a kárörvendő pillantásoktól sem, amiket az ablakból küldött felé. Szerencsére csak fel-felbukkanni látta egy másodperc erejéig, de néha – főleg ha egy lány jött oda hozzá, és kezdett el vele beszélgetni -, éles tekintet érzett a hátába fúródni. Viszont, mikor körül nézett, nem látta a jellegzetes hajkoronát és vigyort.

Egyre feszültebb volt, s az ebédszünetben se mert kimozdulni az osztályteremből. A barátaival való közös ebéd gondolatát a tetőn rögtön ki is zárta. Helyette ült a helyén, és kínosan átvett minden neki szánt ajándékot, minden darabnál azt várva, hogy Grimmjow betöri az ablakot és nekiesik.

_A fenébe, te seggfej, tűnj már el innen! _

Szitkozódott magában, mert még mindig érezte a jelenlétét. Egyszerűen tudta: itt van, és őt bámulja. Erre jóleső borzongás futott végig gerincén, az arcát pedig halvány pirosság színezte be.

Gyűlölte Grimmjow rá gyakorolt hatását. Miért volt mostanában ennyire gyámoltalan a közelében? Nemrég feltűnt neki, hogy egyre jobban élvezi az arrancar társaságát, és egyre erőtlenebbek a tiltakozásai, ha a szexről van szó. Mint például a legutóbbi alkalommal is…

A hirtelen rátörő emlékképektől elvörösödött, és zavartan nevetések és habogások közepette kimenekült a mosdóba.

Amint beért, besurrant egy fülkébe, és magára zárta az ajtót. Hallotta, hogy megszólal az óra kezdetét jelző csengő, de figyelmen kívül hagyta. Háttal nekidőlt az ajtónak, s remegő kézzel kibontotta a nadrágját. Élesen szívta be a levegőt, ahogy férfiassága érintkezett a hűvös levegővel, simogatni kezdte magát, ezzel is tovább duzzadva. Elméjébe újra feltünedeztek heves szeretkezéseik képei, s mire odáig jutott, hogy Grimmjow megmarkolja az izgalomtól remegő farkát, majdnem elélvezett.

- Nngh! – ívben megfeszülve felnyögött.

_E-ez… nem le-lesz így jó… Nem csinálhatom ezt ahh! Egy… WC-ben!_

Minden önuralmát latba vetve sikerült csak lecsillapítani magát, s zihálva visszatuszkolta fájdalmasan lüktető merevedését az alsójába.

Miután jó hideg vízzel megmosta az arcát, és megigazította az egyenruháját, elindult vissza az utolsó órájára. Matek; ha ez sem tudja lelohasztani, akkor semmi.

Sajnos a fejét nem tudta ilyen jól kitisztítani, pedig minden erejével próbált az algebrára összpontosítani. Tehetett róla, hogy a G értéke pont 6 lett? De igazán csak a G és I összege egyenlő 69-nél adta fel.

Megsemmisülten és enyhe terpeszben ballagott ki az iskola kapuján, hogy minél gyorsabban megszabaduljon a tömegtől, és a tonnányi zsák csokitól a táskájában.

_Manapság betonból készítik az ajándékdobozkákat? Mitől ilyen kibaszott nehéz ez?!_

Gondolataiból a felette jövő kuncogás zökkentette ki.

- A kardod hatszor ekkora, és nem bírod el a nyamvadt táskád? Szánalmas vagy, Ichi.

A shinigamiban megfagyott a vér, azonnal felnézett. Néhány méter magasan Grimmjow bámult le rá unott fejjel, a szokásos ruhájában feszítve.

Már csak ez hiányzott… Ez a nyamvadt ruha szinte semmit sem takart a mellkasából! _Francbafrancbafrancba!_

- Grimmjow, mit ke…

- Kurosaki-saaaan, várj meg, kérlek! – szakította félbe egy ismeretlen hang.

Egy pillanatig Grimmjow értetlen tekintetét figyelte, majd kezével csendre intve őt, a lány felé fordult.

- Ismerlek téged? – tudta hogy nem hangzott valami barátságosnak, de sokkal fontosabb problémákkal kellett foglalkoznia.

Mint például, egy egyre közelebb hajoló espadával.

- Ne-nem… én csak… e-e-ezt akartam átadni neked. Boldog Valentin napot! – azzal meghajolt, és Ichigo kezébe nyomott egy rózsaszín valamit.

- Mi a fészkes fene ez, Ichi? – nézegette Grimmjow a dobozt, s a shinigami érezte, hogy elpirul.

- Kö-köszönöm szépen… - ő is udvariasan meghajolt, ezzel is időt nyerve mielőtt szembe kellene néznie az arrancarral.

- Oi, neked pofázok, shinigami! – lépett elé, vészjóslóan csillogó szemekkel.

- Pofa be, idióta, nyilvános helyen vagyunk! Nem fogom leégetni magam az egész suli előtt azzal, hogy magamban beszélek! – vicsorgott rá Grimmjow-ra, és táskáját vállra kapva, ingadozva elindult nyomában egy morgolódó espadával.

Egy ideig csendben lépkedtek egymás mellett, de ez talán még kínosabb volt Ichigo számára, mint amikor Grimmjow gyanakodva, a táskájára pillantgatott.

Elhagyva a suli hatókörzetét, a kihalt utcákon sétálva, az arrancar megunta a szótlanságot.

- Mi ez a nagy népszerűség, Ichi? – mordult rá, s a hatás kedvéért a csokikat rejtő iskolatáskára bökött.

- Nem értem miről beszélsz – szaporázta meg lépteit. – És ne beszélj hozzám, amíg haza nem érek!

- Cc, kezdem unni a szánalmasan átlátszó dumáidat. Annyi szuka rohangált ma körülötted, hogy…

- Ez majdnem úgy hangzott, mintha tudnál számolni – gúnyolódott, de meg is bánta, mert pislogni se volt ideje, máris a kerítésnek csapódott.

- Látom nagyon vicces kedvedben vagy, Ichi – sziszegte szórakozottan, s hozzá préselődött. – Kíváncsi vagyok a büntetésed után is ilyen jó hangulatod lesz-e.

Ichigo elpirult, ahogy az espada jól kidolgozott mellkasa hozzásimult, ennek következtében az eddig elhanyagolt erekciója is éledezni kezdett.

- Mi-milyen büntetés?! Engedj el te seggfej, meglátnak a szomszédok!

Grimmjow a füléhez hajolt, és sejtelmesen belekuncogott.

- Olyan keményen meg foglak baszni, hogy a zanpakutoud nevére sem fogsz emlékezni – beleharapott a lebenyébe, ezzel egy időben pedig a haja tövénél fogva maga felé rántotta Ichigo fejét. – Nem szeretem, ha szemet vetnek a tulajdonomra… De úgy néz ki, valaki megfeledkezett erről, hm? Shinigami…

Ichigo gerincén egy csábítóan bizsergető hullám szaladt végig, de kitartóan próbálta ellökni fogva tartóját.

- Nem vagyok a tulajdonod, Grimm… Eressz el… - suttogta lehajtott fejjel.

Nem akarta hogy az arrancar meglássa a vágytól őrült tekintetét. Így is elég kínos volt ilyen közelről a testét bombázó ingereket felfedni neki. Mert érzett mindent, ebben teljesen biztos volt.

- Azt hittem elég jelzést hagytam már rajtad, hogy megtanuld kihez tartozol – vigyorgott rá, és a kulcscsontján pirosló kiszívásra bökött.

- Fogd be, miattad kell mindennap állig fel húznom a felsőmet!

Az indulattól új erőre kapva sikerült ellöknie magától Grimmjow-t, de nem ért el vele sokat. Szorosan megragadta a csuklójánál fogva, és visszarántotta.

- Játszani akarsz, Ichi? Ha gondolod beleépíthetlek a betonba, mielőtt az ágyba tenném meg ugyanezt. Tudod, hogy imádlak becserkészni téged…

Az utolsó szavakat már csak suttogta, s hátulról átkarolva a derekát, élesen beleharapott a nyakába.

- Aahh!

Mérge egy csapásra elpárolgott, helyet adva a délelőtt óta elfojtott vágyainak. Ahogy Grimmjow tovább harapdálta a tarkója vonalán, nem tudta visszafogni apró, megkönnyebbült sóhajait.

_Basszus, tényleg mazohista vagyok! Ne gondolj a-azokra az ördögi ajkakra, amik csókolgatnak egyre lejjebb… és lejjebb… NEM!_

Ichigo megolvadt. Grimmjow egy különösen érzékeny pontján kínozta, s mivel „enyhén" felizgult állapotban volt, akaratereje rohamosan fogyott.

_A cé-aah! A célra koncentrálj… Még egy utca…_

A következő sarok után már elszabadul. Amíg felér a szobájába.

- Grimm? Nngh… - adta ki magából a legcsábítóbb hangját remélve, hogy az espada nem tud majd ellenállni neki.

- Mit szeretnél, Ichi? – suttogta robosztus hangon, és benyúlt a shinigami pólója alá.

Ichigo nagyot nyelt. Ezzel a tettel egy VIP belépőt szerez magának Soul Societyba.

- Téged… aah!

Az arca lángolt, mert tudta, ez volt a legőszintébb szó, ami ma elhagyta a száját. De folytatnia kellett, amit elkezdett, azonban ehhez újra meg kellett szólalnia. Viszont ha egy észbontóan szexi espada simul hozzád hátulról, és karmolja a pólódnak feszülő mellbimbóidat, valahogy nem tudsz rendesen gondolkodni.

- Mennyire?

- Hhh… nagyon, Grimm, kérlek! – lassan hátranyúlt és kitapogatta az arrancar ágyékát – Had csináljam most én…

Érezte, ahogy az espada lélegzete bennakad.

_Na, még egy kicsit… Te jó ég, teljesen elment az eszem!_

- Kérlek, nngh… Grimmjow.

A szabadon lévő kezével erősen megmarkolta a táskáját.

- Nem férsz a gatyádba, Ichi? – kuncogott vágytól rekedt hangon.

3.

- Azt akarom… -simított végig az espada nadrágjának elején.

2.

-… hogy… - belemarkolt a „tejóég" méretű testrészébe.

1.

- Eressz el, te perverz seggfej! – ordította, s táskás kezét felé lendítette.

A több doboz csokoládé megtette hatását. Grimmjow megtántorodott, s hogy megtartsa egyensúlyát hátra lépett, ezzel elengedve Ichigo derekát.

A shinigami csak erre várt, amint szabad volt, egyből sprintelni kezdett az utca vége felé. Egyéni rekordot döntve a shunpo nélküli futás terén fordult be a sarkon, ahonnan már látta a házukat. Közben hallotta háta mögül Grimmjow szitkozódásait, fenyegetéseit, és ha egy el is jutott a tudatáig, kétszer olyan gyors tempóra váltott.

_Már csak pár méter…_

- Megöllek, shinigami! Az sem érdekel, ha fel kell égetnem egy ceróval az egész nyamvadt kócerájt!

Ichigo keze már a kilincsen volt, amikor felfigyelt Grimmjow sonidójának hangjára.

- Megjöttem! – kiáltotta, és becsapta maga mögött az ajtót.

A keretnek ütköző arrancar majdnem kitépte az ajtót a helyéről. Ichigo apró rést nyitott rajta.

- Ha csak egy lépést is teszel, lemondhatsz a terveidről! Maradj kint és nyugodj le, idióta arrancar! – azzal újból a képébe vágta a bejárati ajtót.

- Isten hozott fiaaaa--!

- Kuss, fater! – fordult meg Ichigo, táskájával „véletlenül" fejbe kólintva a felé repülő apját.

_Egy darabig nem lesz rá gondom._

Átlépve az eszméletlenül heverő támadóján, elindult felfelé a lépcsőn.

- Házidogát kell írnom, ne zavarjatok! – szólt le a lépcsőfordulóból, majd belépve a szobájába alaposan bezárta az ajtót.

Nagyot sóhajtva ledobta iskolacuccát az íróasztala mellé, és leült. Nem hazudott a családjának, tényleg házi dolgozatot kellett írnia, de jelenleg sokkal sürgetőbb problémája volt.

Kényelmetlenül mocorgott a széken, ráadásul a levegőt is nehezen vette az ágyékát ért ingerek miatt. Még mindig akarta őt… nagyon. Apropó Grimmjow, hol a fenében lehet?

- Yo, shinigami – csiklandozta meg egy suttogás a fülét, amitől egyből megmerevedett.

És nem csak ültében.

- Tudod, hogy nagyon utálom, amikor így hívsz, arrancar.

- Jelenleg kurvára leszarom, mit utálsz és mit nem! Azt hitted, azzal hogy berohansz ide, megmenekülsz? Főleg a kinti kis incidens után?

Fenyegetően Ichigo fölé tornyosult, aki hogy megerősítse magát, az asztal sarkába markolt.

- Megmondtam, hogy az utcán ne csinálj semmi feltűnőt! Szerinted hogy venné ki magát, ha egy járókelő azt látná, ahogy letolt gatyával és kigombolt inggel támasztom a kerítést, egy láthatatlan erő pedig hátulról ba—lökdös! – kiáltott rá rákvörösen, és felemelkedett a székről.

Grimmjow bevágott egy idióta vigyort.

- Belehalna a gyönyörbe és a féltékenységbe.

- És mégis mire lenne féltékeny? Az egeket verdeső egódra? – gúnyolódott, s egy dühös fújtatás kíséretében visszahuppant a székre.

- Szerintem jobban irigyelné, hogy enyém a helyes kis segged, Ichi – kuncogott bele a fülébe, és belemarkolt az említett testrészbe.

Ichigo meglepődve nyikkant egyet, és összerándult az érzéstől.

- Higgy, amit akarsz… - motyogta pirulva, és nem törődve a mögötte álló espadával, elővette a füzetét és a csokikat a táskájából.

- Most már hajlandó vagy beavatni ebbe az őrületbe? – mordult fel, és felvett egy szív alakú dobozkát – Mi EZ?

- Csokoládé – válaszolta Ichigo, és beletömött egyet a szájába. – Valentin napi csokoládé.

Grimmjow kivette belőle az édességet, és már nyújtotta ki a nyelvét, hogy belekóstoljon, amikor Ichigo kikapta a kezéből.

- Ezeket én kaptam, Grimm! Talán megkérdezhetnél, mielőtt beleturkálsz az ajándékaimba!

- És pontosan miért is kaptál ilyen lányos szarokat, Ichi? – vonta fel kérdőn a szemöldökét Grimmjow, s mikor a shinigami szájában eltűnt egy újabb falat csokoládé, megnyalta ajkait.

- Valentin napkor az a szokás, hogy csokoládét adsz annak akit sze… khm kedvelsz. – motyogta halkan, és mélyen a füzet fölé hajolt, hogy pírját elrejthesse.

Grimmjow-nak rángatózni kezdett az egyik szeme.

- Akkor az a sok cafka a suliban, mind… kedvel téged?

Volt valami sötét az espada hangjában, amitől Ichigo úgy érezte, összeszűkült a tüdeje, több oxigént követelve.

Eközben Grimmjow nem zavartatta magát, és benyúlva a halom közé, kihúzott egy rózsaszín, csókmintás levelet.

- Ugye ez nem az, amire gondolok, hogy az…

- Nem viagra van benne, idióta – válaszolta fel se pillantva a leckéjéből.

- Nagyon vicces, Ichi, bár nem hiszem hogy arra szükséged lenne. – lengette meg előtte a borítékot.

- Nem tudom, hogy te mire gondolsz, de a perverz fantáziádat követve, tuti rossz felé jársz.

- Arra voltam kíváncsi te retardált seggfej, hogy ez itt egy szerelmes levél-e! – ordított rá, s dühösen lecsapta a dolgozatára a borítékot.

- Igen, képzeld az! Mivel hogy a Valentin nap a szerelmesek ünnepe!

Felindultságában széttépte a levelet, s egyszerre két csokit is bekapott.

- Hmpf, milyen ostobán nyálas ünnep. Miért fogadtad el ezeket, ha ennyire zavar? – tette fel a legnyilvánvalóbb kérdést Grimmjow.

- Mert szeretem a csokoládét – vont vállat, s hogy demonstrálja, beleharapott egy újabba. – És különben is bunkóság visszautasítani egy lány vallomását.

- Cc, túl lágyszívű vagy, Ichi. Én rég megajándékoztam volna őket egy ceróval – nevetett fel, és ő is felvett egy csokit. – De ezt talán megtartottam volna.

Ichigo megbabonázva figyelte, ahogy előtűnik az a rózsaszín, „ohdetehetséges" nyelve, és belenyal az édességbe. Majd a gyors kóstoló után bekapja az egészet, ujjhegyeivel együtt.

A helyettes shinigaminak hirtelen túlzott nyálképződése támadt, ezért egy nagyot nyelt.

- Sze-szereted a csokoládét? – makogta kíváncsian, de már bontott is ki egy újabbat.

Grimmjow arcán egy perverz vigyor terült szét.

- De még mennyire. Olyan az íze, mint… - hajolt le Ichigohoz, s az ajkai előtt pár milliméterrel megállt -… neked.

Ichigót elöntötte a forróság, nem csak az espada szavaitól, de a megint kibukkanó nyelvétől, mely végignyalta a szája vonalát. A narancssárga hajú shinigami megremegett, és egy halk sóhaj kísértében megnyitotta a bejáratot, amin a mozgékony izmos hús hívogatóan be is csusszant. A sors iróniája, hogy a Grimmjow által megevett csokoládé epres ízesítésű volt, amin el is mosolyodott a csók közben.

- Eper ízű vagyok? – kuncogott fel, és átkarolva az espada nyakát, mélyítette a csókot.

- Csak itt. Lejjebb sokkal gazdagabb az íz – vigyorgott rá a már most kipirult Ichigóra, és elkezdte csókolgatni a nyakát.

_Istenem, végre, ahh!_

Grimmjow kezei közben kibontották Ichigo felsőjét, és a mellbimbói körül kezdtek el körözni.

- Aah! – kiáltott fel halkan a shinigami, amikor az espada erősen ujjai közé szorította őket, majd morzsolgatni kezdte.

- Hmm, finom – harapott bele a vállgödrébe, majd megnyalta a kipirosodott bőrfelületet.

- Nngh, Grimm…jow – nyögött föl, és fejét hátrahajtva az espada vállának támaszkodott.

Orral beletúrt a selymes kék hajba, mélyen beszívva az arrancar egyedi illatát.

- Most végre megkapom, ami nekem jár. Nem volt szép a kinti húzásod, Ichi. Ezért ma este szép lassan foglak megenni, a szádtól, egészen idáig… - suttogta, és a végére rásiklott a keze Ichigo ágyékára.

- G-Grimm! – sóhajtott kéjesen, és belemarkolt a székbe.

_Jé-jézusom… ha ez így me-megy tovább, én…_

- És miután végigkóstoltalak - kuncogott bele a nyakába, és elkezdte lehúzni Ichigo cipzárját -, addig foglak ingerelni...

_Nenenene! É-én mindjárt…_

- Neh, Grimm, én… - nyöszörögte, s egyre hevesebben remegett.

Folyamatosan zihált, és szorosan becsukta a szemét. Az eddig visszafogott vágyai hihetetlen erővel borították el, lángolt a forróságtól, határozottan érezte, egyre közelebb kerül a robbanáshoz. Már azzal is, hogy Grimmjow az alsóján keresztül hozzáért, az őrületbe kínozta.

- Amíg már a befejezésért könyörögsz – lehelte a legszexibb hangján.

Egy kapkodó mozdulattal bezárta tenyerét Ichigo forró, lüktető merevedése körül, de tovább nem jutott.

Ahogy a shinigami megérezte magán Grimmjow kezét, előregörnyedt, heves remegés és egy rövid, éles nyikkanás kíséretében oldódott fel a vágy hullámaiban. Olyan hevesen rázta meg az orgazmus, mint még soha.

Sokáig még a légzés is nehéz feladatnak bizonyult a számára, egyensúlyát is az asztalba kapaszkodva tudta csak megtartani, lángvörös arcát pedig egyre mélyebben előrehajolva próbálta elrejteni. Egyszer csak megszűnt a férfiasságát beburkoló meleg szorítás, s az arrancar keze Ichigo álla alatt foglalta el új helyét.

- Ennyire ki voltál rám éhezve, Ichigo? – nevetett fel halkan a mogyoróbarna, jelenleg a vágytól még mindig ködös szemekbe nézve.

- Foh… fogd be, Grimm – kapta oldalra pirulva a fejét.

- Úgy néz ki, nagyon fogom élvezni az estét.

Azzal a legyengült és kába Ichigot az ágyra lökte, majd szabályosan elkezdte leszaggatni róla a ruháit. Még órákkal később se engedte el maga alól a vergődő, nyöszörgő shinigamit. Még akkor sem, mikor Grimmjow ígéretét valóra váltva könyörögni kezdett neki. Még akkor sem, mikor hosszú szeretkezésük kimerültsége után egymás karjaiban dőltek össze.

- Grimm? – suttogta rekedten, ugyanis a sok sikítástól teljesen berekedt.

- Hm?

- Tudod mi a legjobb a Valentin napi csokoládékban? Érződik benne a készítő szeretete, és odaadása. Olyan jó érzés megenni egy ilyen csokoládét…

- Már megint furcsa dolgokról beszélsz, Ichi. Kezdem azt hinni, hogy miután végeztem veled, semmi vér nem marad abban az amúgy is vérszegény agyadban.

- Minden évben azt várod, hogy idén végre megkapod azt az egyetlen csokoládét, amire vágysz. Hogy végre… - nyelte le a mondat másik felét, és még jobban Grimmjow-hoz simult.

- Nem értem mire akarsz kilyukadni Ichi, de…

- Én nem kaptam meg – szorította meg az espada mellkasa körül a kezét. – Pedig idén végre először, vártam a Valentin napot.

Néhány percre csend borult a szobára.

- Grimm?

- Hm? – ezúttal kicsit meg is mozdult, lábaival átfogva Ichigóét.

- Se-semmi… jóéjszakát.

***

Egy puha, meleg ágy… egy kellemesen lágy érintés… a száját beburkoló forróság.

_Vá-várjunk csak, mi a…_

Ichigo lassan felnyitotta pilláit, s egy homályos alak körvonalai kezdtek kirajzolódni szemei előtt.

- Oi, kellj már fel, shinigami – mordult rá.

- Grimm? Mit akarsz? – ránézett az íróasztalán álló órára – Hajnali fél 3 van… Azt ne mond, hogy újra csinálni akarod.

- Heh, kivételesen nem – vigyorodott el, s felültette magával szemben Ichigót.

- Akkor nem várhatna reggelig? Fáradt vagyok…

- Ne nyavalyogj már, cseszd meg! Inkább nesze, fogd! – nyomott a kezébe egy kis piros dobozt.

- Mi… ez? – pislogott értetlenül a kezébe nyomott tárgyra.

Grimmjow türelmetlenül csettintett a nyelvével, és levette róla a fedőt.

- Hhh… - szaladt ki egy halk sóhajtás Ichigo ajkai közül.

A dobozban egy kis négyzet alakú csokoládé lapult. Egy egyszerű, hétköznapi, tömeggyártott termék, de abban a hajnali órában Ichigo számára ez volt a világ legszebb csokoládéja.

- Grimmjow… te, ne-nekem… - makogta immáron teljesen éberen, és egyre jobban piruló fejjel.

Halványan rémlett neki, hogy elalvás előtt a Valentin napi csokiról beszélt neki.

_Te jó ég… Ugye nem csúszott ki a számon, hogy…_

De nagyon úgy festett a helyzet.

- Mi van, ezt akartad, nem? – fordult az ablak felé, s sután megvakarta a fejét – Bár nem értem miért kell ilyen nagy hűhót csapni pár szem édesség miatt.

Ichigo félénken mosolygós szemekkel figyelte az espada zavarát, mert tudta, ilyet se gyakran fog látni.

- Ez amolyan emberi dolog – vont vállat, majd közelebb hajolva egy apró puszit nyomott az ajkaira. – Köszönöm, Grimmjow.

- Cc, ne várd, hogy ebből rendszert csinálok! Tudod milyen nehéz volt elkészíteni egy ilyet? – panaszkodott, ledőlve Ichigóval az ágyra, aki háttal a mellkasának simult.

A narancssárga hajú shinigami megfordította a még mindig a kezében tartott dobozt:

_Boldog házassági évfordulót_

Ichigo mosolyogva megcsóválta a fejét, s a párnája alá rejtette kincsét.

De pár percnyi csönd után, kitört belőle a kuncogás.

- Mi az, Ichi?

- Se-semmi csak… Tudod, a csokoládét lányok szokták készíteni a fiúknak – mire ezt végigmondta, hangosan felnevetett, s Grimmjow felé fordulva még pont elcsípte zavart arckifejezését.

- Ezek az emberi szarságok…

Vége

GrimmIchiGrimmIchiGrimmIchiGrimmIchiGrimmIchiGrimmIchiGrimmIchiGrimmIchiGrimmIchiGrimmIchiGrimmIchiGrimmIchiGrimmIchiGrimmIchiGrimmIchi

Folytatását Deeto néven olvashatjátok^^


End file.
